The invention is an improvement on the air cleaners described in our British Patent Specification No. 1,037,789.
The air cleaners described in our earlier Patent Specification work very well provided that the water level is maintained, and the apparatus is level. Otherwise, air escapes cleaning or has to be forced through an unnecessary amount of water. These limitations limit usefulness in vehicles, ships, mines and tunnels.